


attempted housewife

by naktoms



Category: Daenamhyup | DNH, Just Music Entertainment
Genre: Love it., M/M, aka siyoung is a failure and gets emo abt it, domestic shit, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>siyoung is bad at housework.<br/>(hunchul doesn't mind.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	attempted housewife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiunnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiunnie/gifts).



> haha hello! jiunnie expressed a need for domestic giriron so i made it happen.  
> i hope you enjoy!! kudos + comments are appreciated!!

** things siyoung is bad at #10: cooking **

“what the fuck- what- hunchul!”

hunchul looks up from his phone, raising his eyebrows in response to siyoung’s struggle from across the kitchen.

“hunchul,” siyoung repeats, bringing the cookbook over to hunchul and laying it in front of him. “what the fuck does it mean by ‘separate the egg’.”

“you gotta separate it!” hunchul replies, laying his phone aside. “you gotta crack it and shove your thumb in there and then you gotta, like, slop it back and forth until you’ve just got a yolk.”

“... what.”

hunchul laughs, standing up and walking over to the fridge to retrieve an egg from the carton inside. “look, watch.” he watches siyoung over his shoulder as he shuffles closer, peeking around hunchul’s arm to watch him. “you just do this-” hunchul taps the egg on the counter, cracking it. he then pushes his thumbs into the crack and pulls it apart, leaving the white to drop into the sink with a wet plop.

“ew, what the fuck.” siyoung says, watching as hunchul transfers the yolk back and forth between the shell halves, then as he dumps it into siyoung’s mixing bowl. “what the fuck was that.”

“pure skill.” hunchul replies, grinning, and siyoung sticks his tongue out at him. hunchul goes to grab his tongue with his egg-white-covered hands, to which siyoung screams and darts across the kitchen.

**things siyoung is bad at #34: laundry**

“hunchul!”

hunchul gets up from the couch and dutifully walks to the laundry room a couple rooms away, peeking around the doorjam. “what, dear?”

“the goddamn- fucking- look!” siyoung gestures wildly to the washer, prompting hunchul to come in and inspect. it seems that siyoung has dumped way too much detergent into it, causing it to foam up and nearly spill over.

“i. okay. do you not read directions, siyoung?” hunchul asks as he tips the lid forward to pull the cycle selector knob out, in order to turn the water off and prevent it from making a huge mess.

“i- i just- i fucking! fuck!” siyoung flaps his arms, reminiscent of an angry bird, and hunchul turns to him to wrap him up in a hug.

“shhh, shhh.” hunchul whispers, kissing the top of siyoung’s head. “it’s fine, we can fix it. i need to google how, but we can fix it.”

siyoung whines into hunchul’s chest, so hunchul peppers more kisses through siyoung’s hair, nuzzling his face into it. siyoung eventually wraps his arms around hunchul’s midsection, whining louder in apparent frustration, and hunchul pulls away to kiss siyoung’s cheeks.

“it’s fine, really!” hunchul assures, smiling wide and poking siyoung’s sides until siyoung smiles too.

**things siyoung is bad at #41: ironing**

“hunchul! your namesake is pissing me off!”

“i am not named after a goddamn iron,” hunchul complains as he rises from the couch, making his way to the kitchen where siyoung’s trying to iron one of his shirts. “what are you even doing, anyway?”

“jihoon told me to look nice for some reason, and this is the only good shirt i have. so i have to fucking iron it because it’s been in my closet for years and washing it didn’t do jack shit.” siyoung’s ranting turns into more of violent mumbling as he presses the iron to the sleeve and, consequently, onto his own finger. “ow! holy fucking shit!”

“oh, dear, are you okay?” hunchul asks, raising his hands to take siyoung’s injured hand in his own, a futile effort as siyoung has begun flapping his arms as he is wont to do when something bad happens.

“fuck me!” siyoung yells, taking to flapping his injured hand violently. “shit on my neck! god fucking dammit!”

“calm down, dear, here, just-” hunchul is forced to grab hold of siyoung’s hand himself, bringing the red finger up to his face and then pressing a gentle kiss to siyoung’s fingertip. “it’s fine, it’s fine, calm down.”

siyoung whines, pouting, and hunchul notices that there’s tears welling in his eyes. “this is bullshit, can i just wear it with the dumb wrinkles in it?”

“i guess so. it’s not like you dress fancy often, so of course your nice clothes have some wrinkles.” hunchul kisses the palm of siyoung’s hand, letting it go afterwards and smiling. “will you live?”

siyoung nods, walking the short distance to the wall outlet to unplug the iron. “bullshit.”

**things siyoung is bad at #53: communication**

“siyoung.”

“what?”

“why are you so grumpy today?” hunchul asks, leaning over onto siyoung and looking up at him. “what’s wrong?”

siyoung makes a face, something between a pout and a grimace, and looks away from hunchul, huffing. “it’s nothing.”

“come on,” hunchul says, wiggling his arms in the spaces between siyoung and the couch and siyoung and his knees, squeezing siyoung’s midsection tight. “you can tell me, i promise.”

“i just! what the fuck, i’m so bad at everything.” siyoung takes off his glasses to rub his eyes with the heels of his hands, groaning into them afterwards. “i can’t do anything right, i’m. i’m a shitty wife, that’s it.”

hunchul laughs, reaching up to take hold of one of siyoung’s hands, interlacing their fingers with a smile. “you’re not a shitty wife. you’re like a trophy wife, except you smell like cigarette smoke and you’ve been wearing the same shirt for four days. that shirt is mine, by the way.”

“look, hunchul, just because your shitty graphic tee was the first thing i saw when i took a shower at five in the morning…” siyoung trails off, voice strained with some kind of emotion. “you have to do everything for me, though, doesn’t that get like, fucking annoying?”

hunchul shakes his head, raising up more to kiss siyoung’s cheek. “not at all, dear. i’ll do anything for you, you know that!”

“ew, gross, fucking- okay, stop, forget i said anything, stop kissing me.”


End file.
